


Laken's Irondad Drabbles

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Just some drabbles of Tony being a father to his spiderson (with Harley and Morgan appearing cause they are his kids too)
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 27





	1. Prompt 4

“All I need is a kitten and a big glass of lemon iced tea,” Harley said. 

“I’m not getting you a pet,” Tony said. 

“Besides, puppies are better,” Peter said. Tony sighed. 

“I don’t need something else to take care of,” Tony said. 

“But Dad,” Harley said. Peter looked at him with his puppy dog eyes. Tony looked at his two pseudo sons. 

“If you both can decide on a pet then we'll talk,” Tony said as the two boys turned and started debating about which pet would be better as Tony figured he would get them a kitten and a puppy.


	2. Fluff Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a request for fluff and Irondad

Peter Parker had a bad day. He had detention because he stood up to Flash when he bullied Ned. He didn’t get noticed by the boy he was crushing on, and he realized too late in the day that his shirt was inside out which explained all the snickering he was getting from people. Peter was done with the day when he got into the tower and started walking to his room only to be stopped by Tony who was talking about some Avengers bonding thing that Peter didn’t really want to do. He wanted to go to bed and just stay there for the rest of his life away from the rest of the world. 

Once Peter was in the living room with the team and Mario Kart had started Peter watched and made a comment about how he could beat them all. That started the tournament that ended with Peter beating everyone and Clint and Sam saying they were never playing the kid again as Nat walked over to Tony and smiled. 

“He seems to be happier than when he arrived,” Nat said.

“Happy told me he was in a bad mood so I figured him beating the Avengers at Mario Kart might cheer him up,” Tony said nonchalantly as if his plan was genius.

“It was actually Happy’s idea,” Pepper said. Tony looked at her offended as Nat laughed. Peter won the race before looking at Tony.

“You do remember I have super hearing right?” Peter said. The whole group laughed as Tony mumbled about the kid not supposed to hear that. Peter just smiled before he got up and hugged Tony. 

“Thank you for cheering me up,” Peter said as Tony held on to his almost son and smiled. He was glad to see Peter smiling after a bad day. 


	3. Prompt 113

“Where did all these puppies come from?” Tony asked Peter. Peter smiled as he picked up one of the puppies. 

“Clint and Nat took me to a pet shop and bought me all the puppies,” Peter said. Tony looked at Clint and Nat who were smiling. Tony sighed before he looked at the five puppies. 

“At least it's only five,” Tony said. 

“Oh no. There are five more that Morgan got with her,” Peter said. Tony glared at them annoyed. 

“Have fun,” Nat said. Clint and Nat left. Tony figured Pepper could deal with it as he had ten puppies to jump on him. Maybe he could convince Pepper to keep them.


	4. Prompt 112

“Why are you bleeding?” Tony asked worried about Peter. Peter looked down and saw where the knife had been. 

“Oh look I’ve been impaled,” Peter said before he passed out. Tony caught him before he could pass out and carried him down to the MedBay. He sat with him until Peter woke. 

“What have I told you about quoting movies when you are hurt?” Tony asked. 

“Not until I’m better,” Peter said. 

“Exactly,” Tony said. 

“Thanks for being there for me,” Peter said. Tony smiled as the boy fell back to sleep.


	5. Prompt 114

“Don’t make me come over there myself,” Tony told Peter. Peter moved from the room and ran up the stairs trying to get away. Tony chased after him. Peter hides in Morgan’s room under her blankets. Peter heard someone come in and then saw Morgan lift the blankets before looking confused. 

“Shh,” Peter said. Morgan nodded. She joined in as the blanket covered them. The blanket moved up as Tony found Peter and grabbed him. 

“No!!!” Morgan yelled. 

“I got to punish your brother for messing with my stuff,” Tony said. Morgan nodded as he let him tickle Peter. 

“Stop,” Peter said as Morgan helped. Tony moved away as Morgan continued. Tony watched his kids, happy to see them smiling.


	6. Prompt 28

“I thought we were family!” Peter cried out as he saw Tony. 

“We are, Kid,” Tony said confused by the outburst. 

“Then why did you replace me?” Peter asked as he pointed to Harley. Tony laughed. Peter seemed confused. 

“Pete, I’ve known Harley longer than you. You aren’t being replaced. Would you like to meet your brother?” Tony asked. Peter nodded as Tony brought him over and introduced the two. Later Tony would complain about having introduced the two but for now, everything was fine.


	7. Prompt 6

“I lost the baby,” Tony said looking around for Morgan. Peter and Harley looked surprised as they looked around for their little sister. Harley ran off to look for Morgan as Peter started freaking out. He was playing with her and had only turned around for a minute to go get her ice cream. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. He should have been watching her. 

“It’s okay, Pete, we were all watching her and lost her,” Tony said. 

“But I was playing with her,” Peter said. 

“I know, bud,” Tony said. 

“Petey!” A voice yelled and Peter turned as Morgan ran into his arms. Harley behind her. 

“Morgan,” Peter said holding her close. 

“She was over on the slide with some other kids. They were playing hide and seek,” Harley said. Tony smiled as he watched his three kids before he told them it was time to go. They nodded as they headed home. Peter holding on to Morgan as if he could lose her.


End file.
